pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Nicolas493/Archivo1
Fakemon destacado Perdón si te suena mal pero no has leido las reglas de elegir fakemon destacado ahi dice que los creadores de los fakemon no pueden votar por sus propias creaciones--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 13:05 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok GRACIAS POR ser EL PRIMER MENSAJE!!1Nicolas493 20:46 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Saludos Nico, solo decia que tenemos que seguir con las regiones, y solo te envio saludos --Shasta88 22:50 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Buena idea si te es de ayuda te dejo estas imàgenes de huevos: Archivo:Huevos_para_drifloon_-.jpg Archivo:Huevos_para_electivire_-.png Así quedan: Archivo:Huevos_de_buneary_tauros_corsola....png--Little Yoshi 18:04 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Plantilla No sabría como explicarlo pero si te sirve de algo aquí tienes la plantilla. Puedes copiar el código fuente de lo de editar. Y usarlo en tu plantilla. Cambias los nombres de la plantilla a lo que tu quieras. --WDP 22:06 29 nov 2009 (UTC) No puede ser Cumpliste el 16 de noviembre bueno creo que soy el 1ero aki pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y para que veas que no soy tan malvado por desearte feliz cumpleaño retrasado pondre esta imagen que hice y sera la primera página en enlazar con este archivo Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard_shiny.png:Que la pases bien te desea el Shiny Charizard Gracias... por tu voto a Pachiplup!--Little Yoshi 18:59 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Tambien puedes usar Coldices Te interesaria participar en Súper Concurso Fakemon?--Little Yoshi 16:49 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Te gustaria participar... en el Concurso de huevos pokémon? Diselo a Shasta88--Little Yoshi 18:01 8 dic 2009 (UTC) No se es que... Parece que no eres muy famoso en este lado de la wiki y tendrías que decirle a WDP, a Estilista Iris y a Pokemon al ataque ya que ellos son como los que participan, Pokemon al ataque es como el juez y nosotros 3 los participantes al menos que te unas y seríamos 4 y sobre la serpiente si puedes adoptarla--Mew doctor 18:43 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Juez Bueno no sé. Yo solo estoy interesado con ese concurso aunque no voy a participar, claro apúntate. Aparecerás en el rincón de la comunidad. --Pokemon al ataque 20:00 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye... Te gustaria votar por Archivo:Vibral.gif en el Concurso de Quimeras?--Little Yoshi 13:42 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Huli (8) ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo está el tiempo ahí? Aquí hace frío :S » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:16 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno No había caído en que no hay estaciones. Aquí llueve y hace frío. Añádeme si quieres, pero no dees por sentado tan pronto que serás administrador. Has trabajado mucho y lo mereces tanto como nosotros, pero a veces, la seguridad excesiva provoca que no se cumplan los deseos » ιяιs. 19:34 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Quieres adoptar una pokémonada? Mira la pàgina Adopta tu pokémonada y adopta una pokémonada y participa en el combate!--Little Yoshi 15:28 18 dic 2009 (UTC) I avisa a Shasta88... de que puede participar con Cherada! Archivo:Cherada.png y puedo participar en cualquier combate con Archivo:Escorubi.png si quieres puedes paricipar diciendome que pokémonada adoptar y te dire si puedes o no--Little Yoshi 15:32 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo siento Lei lo que te paso en mi pagina de inicio y te compadezco, espero que le nombren admin pronto --*FrEsItAs* 17:42 18 dic 2009 (UTC) xD Por ahora nada...estro más a otras Wikis que ha esta. --*FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 18:20 19 dic 2009 (UTC) n.n No, puse abajo que quizás me olvidaba de alguien, pero bueno n.n Saludos :* » ιяιs. 18:59 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Yo no puedo nombrarte Yo solo soy Administrador. Los Burócratas son los que si que te pueden nombrar. A mi me gustaría ser Burócrata pero si no lo soy no pasa nada. --Pokemon al ataque 10:35 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro, adopta a quien quieras. Solo tienes que pedirmelo. Gracias por tu adopcion y cuidalos bien. Wikis ROSITA FRESITA WIKI, THE LEGEND OF ZENDA WIKI y MÁS *FrEsItAs* Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Feliz navidad Nicolas493, y felices vacaciones para tí y tu hermano. Gracias por contestar a pesar de estar en la lista. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:32 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Hm Pintan bien n.n Feliz Navidad » ιяιs. 23:54 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya sé por qué no te nombran Administrador... Creo que el motivo es que editas varias veces la misma página y en cada edición añades una o dos palabritas. Aunque tengas más ediciones, has editado menos que estilista Iris, mew doctor, yo, etc --Soy amigo de mis amigos como tú, PAA 12:53 25 dic 2009 (UTC) pokemon amatista oye pokemon amatista ya me lo invente yo =P ¿puedes cambiar el nombre? De acuerdo. Puedes, y si aún no quedas satisfecho con tus votos, tienes hasta el 5 de enero para pensar. --WDP 17:24 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Verás... Te vas a reír pero... ¿Me lo puedes explicar un poco más detalladamente? es que creo que no he entendido bien la pregunta. --WDP 02:01 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Sí puedes. Ahora me ha quedado claro. Perdón por mi, ejem, despiste. --WDP 02:12 27 dic 2009 (UTC) No no soy administrador ¿por que los dices? si lo sides pork tengo muxas cosas ps k ago muxas contribuciones XD =D Respondeme si puedes: Alux 19:04 27 dic 2009 (UTC). Bianca Tengo el sprite de Bianca para la Trainer Card, ¿lo quieres? » ιяιs. 18:13 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Respuestas a respuestas de mensajes 1) No sé por qué será. 2) Lo de Pokémon Amatista te lo dijo CURRO, solo que no firmó. Al parecer los tres hemos puesto Pokémon Amatista a un videojuego sin querer xD. --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 12:21 4 ene 2010 (UTC) TC Tengo una idea. Tengo por ahí una guía para hacer Trainer Cards con Paint. Puedo ponerla en la Wikia :) » ιяιs. 17:01 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno ¿Por qué parte vas? Yo ya salí de Bowser en el Depósito de Tuberías y no lo puedo vencerlo en la tal clínica Meditoad ¬¬. ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? =D Tipo Hechizo Hola soy Alux y recuerdo que tu adoptases Pokémon de mi Centro de Adopción Alux. Como me aburría te he creado una imagen del Tipo Hechizo, mira: Tu imagen>> Archivo:Tipo_Hechizo.png La mía>> Archivo:Hechizo.png No te obligo a usarla, si kieres usarla, usala si no kieres, no importa. Solo te lo e exo por modestía y buena educación. By: Alux 14:41 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Sabes? Tengo una página donde cuelgo mis dibujitos y cositas. Es http://coordinadorairis.deviantart.com, visítala :) » ιяιs. 17:17 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu no Era Luisandreoandreu. Tu no eras al que le puse "Me caes maaaaal" amatista puedes usarlo tu yo ye le he puestro otros lo malo aora k el estelar ya lo tenia iris y no se k nombre ponerle k acabe en ar y k tenga relacción con las estrellas O.O Cuántos mensajes... No me lo puedo creer. No he editado por las clases y por que se me va el internet a cada rato, y otras cosas que no vienen a cuento X3. Además, ya voy por la Filovella en Bowser's Inside Story. Y no la puedo vencer a esta ¬,¬. Ah, y mira esto que me acabo de inventar. Lo dice el emoglobín del Nodo desafío, el del Bloque noventa y nueve. Archivo:Emoglobín de las noticias globines.png Emoglobín: How dare-ish of you! You got 99999999999 wins on the Cholesteroad and 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 wins on the Gauntlet! ok,cuando los termine te los doy ,y gracias por pedirmelo =)